Qu'est ce que l'art ?
by IaMAloneForever
Summary: On dit qu'une image vaut mille mots. Et une petite enveloppe trouvée dans un casier vaut mieux qu'une rédaction. Cadeau à Miidona.


**Le disclamer, on le connait, ils sont pas à moi et c'est mieux ainsi. C'est un UA, SasoDei, Shonei-ai, gentil, soft et sans prétention, classé K, rien de bien méchant.**

**De retour avec un nouveau drabble ! Alors, on construit, on construit. Hm... J'appellerais plutôt ça un fickette. Mais laissez moi vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment voulez-vous. En fait c'est un -petit- cadeau pour Miidona, un auteur qui m'as beaucoup aidé à progresser à coup de critique, mdr, je lui dit encore merci. Et comme elle fête dans quelques jours ses 19 ans -je suis très bien renseignée fu fu fu- je lui ai écrit un petit OS -j'y ai passé la nuit, faut dire ce qu'il en es, ma mère était fâchée contre moi XD-**

**Et pour l'origine, en fait je me suis souvenu de mon premier cours d'histoire des arts espagnol, et la prof nous as dit "la première séquence va porter sur le sujet "qu'est-ce que l'art pour vous"." Je tique en silence -je suis très discrète voyez vous mdr-, et mon voisin de table, lui aussi accro à Naruto, me dis "Eh, ça te rappelle rien ? Deidara et Sasori et leur disputes !" On a rit sur nos tables comme des bledards...**

**Bref, bonne lecture =D**

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap. _Le bruit de la règle de bois se cognant contre le bureau fit taire tout les élèves présents. Ils portèrent tous un regard interrogateur à leur professeur, qui leur avait demandé de sortir une copie double de leur sac, ainsi que de quoi écrire.

**"Le sujet de votre devoir porte sur le sujet : "Qu'est ce que l'art pour vous ?". **Expliqua la professeur d'histoire des arts, une main sur la hanche, une règle dans l'autre main. **Nous avons travaillé tout un trimestre dessus, vous êtes donc en mesure de vous forger votre propre opinion. Bonne chance."**

Les élèves dégainèrent leur stylo, noir ou bleu, plume, encre ou bille en fonction des préférences, à l'unisson, et entamèrent leur rédaction. Si certains étaient bloqués, en manque totale d'inspiration, ou si d'autres, dubitatifs, préféraient carrément dire que l'art était inutile, d'autres étaient suffisamment inspirés pour écrire à toute vitesse : Deidara et Sasori. Les deux lycéens ne quittaient leur feuille des yeux que pour se lancer des oeillades de défi, s'envoyant des éclairs du regard, se disant silencieusement "ma vision de l'art est meilleure que la tienne". A l'évidence, ils avaient un point de vue personnel et finement travaillé, si bien qu'ils continuaient, ne s'arrêtaient pas, poursuivaient leur rédaction en enchaînant des arguments aussi frappant les uns que les autres, ainsi, même quand la désagréable sonnerie de midi retentit, aucun d'eux n'avaient fini.

Contre toute attente, Sasori se stoppa en plein milieu de phrase, regarda l'heure sur sa montre au poignet, et sortit en quatrième vitesse sans demander son reste, tandis que Deidara finissait encore, un air triomphant sur le visage.

Après être sorti de la salle d'art, le blond explosif se dirigea vers son casier au rez-de-chaussé. Il l'ouvrit tranquillement en se félicitant intérieurement sur sa "superbe rédaction explosive", quand une petite enveloppe rouge tomba dans ses mains. Surpris, les yeux ronds, l'androgyne l'examina d'abord. Petite, couleur de sang, elle dégagaient une douce odeur de pomme tout aussi rouge et sucrée que le papier, et un scorpion était déssiné dessus. Aucun doute, c'était signé Akasuna no Sasori. Deidara eut un rictus amer en se demandant intérieurement quelle vacherie le marionnettiste avait encore pu inventer pour gâcher sa journée : les mots provocateurs dans les casiers étaient devenus choses courantes chez eux.

Délicatement -quand même-, le sculpteur ouvrit l'enveloppe avant d'en sortir lentement un petit papier blanc, qu'il déplia doucement. Son visage passa immédiatement de fermé et dubitatif à illuminé et heureux. Il lut le texte plusieurs fois, pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, et un immense sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il était seul dans le couloir baigné de soleil. Cachant avec peine un sourire rayonnant, il porta la petite feuille à son coeur, avant de sentir un regard brûlant dans son dos. Il se retourna subitement. Personne.

Deidara fronça les sourcils. Étrange, il aurait juré qu'elle était là, cachée dans un coin, derrière une porte ou un pilier, la personne qui lui avait écrit ces mots :

**"Pour moi, l'art, c'est toi."**

* * *

**Je suis plutôt fière de moi ! =D Ah mes amis si vous saviez comme ça fait plaisir de revoir des artistes comme vous, des vrais ! Et pas ces idiots de secondes qui disent que l'art est inutile =_=**

**Bref, Miidona, j'espère que ça t'as plu ^^**

**Aimé, pas aimé ? Reviews ?**


End file.
